It is the purpose of this study to characterize endogenous oncornavirus-like particles of the hamster with respect to: 1) their infectivity and mode of proliferation; 2) their relationship to other oncorna viridae; 3) whether control mechanisms for the expression of this agent can be associated with cytogenetic abnormalities and specific chromosomal loci in somatic cell hybrids.